Religion in Gernon
Religion was a large part of Gernon culture since the beginning of history. Mainline Polytheism Most inhabitants of Gernon practiced polytheism, acknowledging the existence of many gods and worshiping those gods who were relevant to them, e.g. a wizard worshiping Nethys. All gods were seen as equally powerful. Good fate was thought to come from the good gods and bad fate was thought to come from the evil gods. In mainline polytheism, there were many paths to godhood such as godly parents, power level and the Test of the Starstone. The generally accepted list of major good gods includes: Cayden Cailean, Desna, Iomedae, Sarenrae, Shyver, and Torag. Most of them were believed to reside in either Heaven or Valhalla. The generally accepted list of major neutral gods includes: Nethys, Pharasma, Abadar, Calistria, Irori, and Gozreh. The generally accepted list of major evil gods includes: Asmodeus, Adele Tellumnar, Kalderus, Lamashtu, Norgorbor and Rovagug. They were thought to reside in either Hell or the Abyss. Iomedanity Iomedanity was a henotheistic religion that started as a sect of Mainline Polytheism. It was based on the life and oral teachings of Iomedae. Most Iomedians believe Iomedae was fully divine and fully human, and the greatest of all gods. Toragism Toragism was a monotheistic religion practiced almost entirely by dwarves. Followers of Toragism believe Torag is the only god who ever existed and any manifestation of another god was just a facet of Torag. To worshippers, Torag is the creator of existence, carefully crafting Gern into it's present form. Toragism was founded before the founding of Skarlsboro in 10,000 bsr in the transition from the primordial gods to the more modern gods. Mabo Mabo was a religion practiced almost entirely by Virisions that started as a sect of Mainline Polytheism. Mabon views on theology are numerous and varied and there is no universally agreed-upon religious canon, but Mabo is traditionally a duotheistic religion that venerates both Calistria, The Lady in the Room, associated with the Trickery, Lust and Revenge, and Irori, The Enlightened One, associated with History, Knowledge and Self-perfection. Mabo was founded some time after the Virision people lost their land. Following the death of Irori, the faith has all but collapsed. Unitarianism Unitarianism was a religion that appeared in the late 30s a.s.r. on the Spice Coast. They preached a monotheistic philosophy that believed that all the former gods would be brought low for the allowance of The One to become the new supreme god. Orcish Animism The orcs of the Pale Grasses followed no organized religion. Animist religion was an important part of an orc's life, as they believed that all things possessed spirits. Their worship was centered on one main god, in orcish Magar Gongot (the Great Spirit). The Great Spirit had power over everything that had ever existed, and the orcs believed that by worshiping him they would become stronger. Blood was also quite important, as it is the medium through which one could contact the spirits. Spirits were worshiped daily. People sometimes prayed alone, while other times there were group gatherings. A major worship ceremony was held during the annual festivals. Category:Religions